Balance of Power
is the 53rd episode of The New Adventures of He-Man. Plot Summary Half of Nekron, in the border of the Tri-Solar Galaxy, is inhabited by the peaceful Mytes, who expect the arrival of an expedition from Primus. The other half is ruled by the Gleanons, a savage warrior race, who inhabit a mountain fortress from which they wage war to the Mytes. General Nifel, leader of the Gleanons, is having a meeting with the mutant Crita. They are talking about a Transium mine the Mytes have, whose Transium would be useful to make weapons for the Mutants. The Gleanons decide to kidnap the president of the Mytes to use him as a bargain chip for the mine, and Crita asks to take part on the attack. Several Gleanon ships, plus a Shuttle Pod piloted by Crita, attack the president's ship. Some ships are crashed, but the remaining onbes surround the president's ship, which is then shot by Crita. The president has no option but surrender and is brought to the Gleanons' fortress. Nifel congratulates Crita and she is happy that they have given the first step, but after Nifel cuts communications, Crita tells to herself that it's the first step to become queen of the Gleanons. He-Man, Hydron, Flipshot, Sagitar and Mara (who is Master Sebrian's representative) go to Nekron in the Starship Eternia along with the Mytes' ambassador. Sagitar announces an upcoming transmission: It's the Mytes' vice-president, who informs about the president's kidnapping and mentions an unidentified ship that the Galactic Guardians identify as a Shuttle Pod. The Mytes have an emergency meeting. The Gleanons have already told their conditions, but Mara adds that if the Mutans get the Transium, the whole planet will be endangered. The vice-president suggest an attack to the Gleanons' fortress. When He-Man tells their chances are still low, the vice-president answers that he knows but they have to free the president, so he's open to suggestions. He-Man suggest to send a small team to find the president and bring him back before being noticed. The Mytes agree, but if they don't return at dawn, the massive attack wil proceed. Flipshot is incredulous when Mara decides to go with the group, but she reminds them of the times she has helped them. The starship flies low to not be detected by radar, then Flipshot uses the laser to open a pathway in the mountain. Some Gleanons arrive and corner the Galactic Guardians, but He-Man faces them until Mara reaches the Starship and shoot their tanks. Then He-Man shoots a magic blast from the Power Sword to defeat the remaining Gleanons. The Galactic Guardians get inside the mountain, where is a lava geyser. They await for an eruption and continue their way before the following one. They are ambushed by more Gleanons, this time accompanied by General Nifel and Crita. Crita wants to destroy He, Man, Mara and the others, but Nifel tells that if they wanted to see the president, better not having them waiting. Some Gleanons take the Galactic Guardians to the same cell as the president, but then Flipshot pretends to be sick, and Mara tells he has a contagious plague. This distracts the Gleanons enough for He-Man no knock them out. More guards are called and defeated (and Mara uses a shield to protect the president), but then Nifel arrives with the Power Sword, which he tries to use against He-Man, but He-Man just calls it back to his hand. Nifel lets them go away. Nifel and his troops are tied, but He-Man ensures him that he will be free once they leave. The president confirms this by telling that the Mytes want peace with the Gleanons. The president wants Mara to remain in Nekros as Priman ambassador, and she agrees. Moral Flipshot is using a skyboard Caz lent him, and He-Man tells him why isn't he wearing protective gear. Flipshot trips and He-Man saves him, then telling the audience to wear protective gear when skateboarding. Trivia * First appearances of the Gleanons and Mytes. They were planned as toys, but were never released. * Master Sebrian and Spinwit are mentioned, but do not appear in the episode. Same with Caz in the moral segment. External links *Big Cartoon Database *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *TVDB Category: The New Adventures of He-Man episodes